Darren Criss
'Doran Darrene Criss, '''born February 5, 1987, is a Filipino American singer-songwriter and actor. He rose to fame portraying Harry Potter in the fanmade hit musical, ''A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel and also A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year. He currently portrays the character of Blaine Anderson on the Fox TV show Glee, an openly gay student who transferred from Dalton Academy to William McKinley High School to be with his now fiancé, Kurt Hummel. Early life Criss was born in San Francisco, California, the youngest son of Cerina (née Bru) and Charles William Criss, a banker and a former director of the San Francisco Opera, the Philharmonia Baroque Orchestra, the Stern Grove Festival, and San Francisco Performances. Criss is Eurasian; his mother was born in the Cebu, Philippines, and is of Chinese, Spanish, and Filipino descent, while his father, a native of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, is of Irish descent. He has an older brother named Charles "Chuck" Criss (born April 15, 1985), a musician and member of the indie rock band Freelance Whales. In 1988, the Criss family relocated to Honolulu, Hawaii, where Criss's father started the East West Bank, serving as Chairman and CEO. They lived there until their return to San Francisco in 1992. At the age of five, Criss began taking violin lessons and continued his classical training up through university. He eventually became a multi-instrumentalist, mastering the guitar, piano, cello, mandolin, harmonica, and drums. Career Darren Criss first decided he wanted to be an actor when he watched Aladdin and decided he wanted to be a genie. He realized that the genie was played by Robin Williams - an actor, and that's when he decided he wanted to be one himself. On the Web/Local Theatre That Media Show Darren was the original host of That Media Show, a San Francisco short-form web series which discussed Hollywood, filmmaking and visual effects (early episodes are available on iTunes). Little White Lie Though often considered a StarKid production, 'Little White Lie' was a webseries Criss was part of two years before Team StarKid was formed. Many of the Team Starkid members are in it. Criss played one of the main character's love interests on the show. StarKid Productions Criss is a major actor in the theater production group Team Starkid, formed by musical theater students at the University of Michigan. His most popular role with Starkid was Harry Potter in both A Very Potter Musical (which went viral in the summer of 2009) and A Very Potter Sequel (which premiered in May 2010). He is credited with writing half of the songs in A Very Potter Musical and all of the songs in A Very Potter Sequel. The popularity of the musical gained Darren many fans within the Harry Potter fandom. In the fall of 2009, Starkid created an original musical entitled Me and My Dick He was originally cast as one of the main protagonists, Dick, but he was a recurring role in TV series Eastwick during the show rehearsal, so Joe Walker was chosen instead to play the role of Dick. In spite of his involvement in the TV Series, he wrote a few songs and played guitar in the band for the musical. Darren wrote the music for the StarKid production Starship, an original musical about "a far off world inhabited by a race of giant alien insects" and Bug, who "has never quite fit into bug-society and inside the pus-vesicles that serve as his heart longs for something more." The show was performed live from February 11 to the 23rd at the Hoover-Leppen Theatre in Chicago. It premiered on YouTube on April 30, 2011. Many StarKid fans are possessive of Darren because they claim to have discovered him before Glee, something that Darren himself has acknowledged, but he says that his fans are the reason he is where he is right now, and he doesn't want to distinguish them as StarKid or Glee fans. Darren and Starkid also announced that would be doing a presentation of A Very Potter 3D: A Very Potter Senior Year early this past summer. LeakyCon 2012 hosted the first and only presentation of it during "A Very StarKid Event II" which took place from 12pm to 3pm on August 11, 2012. It was posted online on March 15, 2013. Source Life of Leopold Darren Criss uses his voice for the Funny Or Die sensation Life Of Leopold. He is the voice of the title character Leopold Bonar. The pilot and Parts 1 through 5 have been released so far. Life of Leopold Music His music career includes his first self-produced EP "Human," which was released during the summer of 2010, and includes five songs. The album is available for download on iTunes. Songs are: #Human #Sami #Jealousy #Don't You #Not Alone He started plans for a full-length album before he was hired for Glee, and has plans to do so in the near future. He has written several other original songs, and performs regularly at various venues in Los Angeles. He is also featured in Charlene Kaye's songs "Skin and Bones" and "Dress and Tie," and her music video for "Magnolia Wine." He has also written and performed several times his original song Stutter and other songs written for Starkid productions. The date of release for Criss's first full length album has yet to be determined, although it will feature songs premiered on his sold out 16-city United States 2013 summer tour (Listen Up!) which took place from May 29 to June 30. Television Darren played Josh Burton, a minor recurring character and possible love interest for Mia, on ABC's short-lived drama, Eastwick. He also appeared on an episode of Cold Case, "Free Love" as the '69 version of Reuben Harris. Broadway Darren made his Broadway debut on January 3, 2012, in a three week stint in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying as lead character J. Pierrepont Finch. He took over the role from Daniel Radcliffe who originated the role in this revival of the classic show. Rehearsal for the show took place during the Glee winter hiatus, and Darren was given a three week break from production for the performance. Film Darren filmed the movie Imogene during the early portion of filming the third season of Glee. He plays the character Lee opposite the film's star, Kristen Wiig's Imogene. The film also stars Annette Bening, and Matt Dillon. It premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival. Imogene was released under the title Girl Most Likely ''on July 19, 2013. ''Glee Criss auditioned for Glee a couple of times, including an audition for Finn (with a cover of The Little Mermaid's "Part of Your World"), before landing the character of Blaine, a student at a rival school. He cut his curly hair when he auditioned for Blaine. Blaine is an "out-and-proud student" and serves as a mentor to Kurt as he struggles through being bullied at McKinley. It was rumored his character would be a love interest for Kurt Hummel, and this has now become fact in the episode Original Song when Kurt and Blaine began a relationship. Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love- he had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. Kurt really admires and respects Blaine. He plays someone who's one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." Although in the third season episodes he has been recognized as a junior in high school, a year behind Kurt. Criss is a series regular for season 3 http://www.tvline.com/2011/07/glee-scoop-chord-overstreet-leaving/ and has had quite a significant storyline so far. In the episode The Purple Piano Project, Blaine transfers to McKinley claiming he "Can't stand to be apart from the person he loves." Blaine joins the New Directions. Darren's first song on Glee ''(which was arranged and backed by Tufts University's Beelzebubs), ''Teenage Dream, hit number 8 on the Billboard charts, selling 214,000 singles in its first week. It surpassed "Don't Stop Believin'" for the highest first-week sales of any Glee song. The show's rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" landed at #2 last May when it sold 177,000 copies. Source Many of his other songs sung in later episodes also reached the top ten on iTunes. Personal life Criss has been dating Fox network writer/producer Mia Swier for a "number of years." Notes *#1 on the AfterElton hot 100 Websites *A Very Potter Musical Act I Part I *Darren's youtube page *Team Starkid's Official Page *Darren Criss's Official Page *Twitter *Darren Criss News Trivia *His trademark accessory is his hot pink sunglasses. *He is straight, though growing up he had a lot of gay friends and he himself was into "girly things" like musical theater. *He went to a college-preparatory high school. *He is a San Francisco native. *He went to University of Michigan and graduated in 2009. *Darren has a Bachelor in Fine Arts in performance and acting from the University of Michigan. *Darren's brother, Chuck Criss, is a member of the band, Freelance Whales. *Is a half-Filipino and half Irish. *He used to live in Hawaii. *He is a tenor. (Source) *Darren can play the piano, guitar, digeridoo, panflute, violin, cello, drums, mandolin, ukulele, kazoo and harmonica. *He can speak and sing in Italian. Video *Darren can speak many languages, such as Italian, which was his major in college, and some Japanese (was his elective language in college), German, Portuguese and French (his three European Language electives at the University of Michigan) and Filipino (specifically, Cebuano) since he's Half-Filipino. *He notoriously forgets the lyrics to his own songs. *He says he "swears like a sailor." *He claims that he can't cook very well, and pretty much lives on Hot Pockets and takeout. *He describes himself as a ho-hum random guy, and 'not just some floozy'. *He considers himself to be an actor who attempts to sing, as his degree is in acting. *Before starting on Glee, he sang his own renditions of some Disney songs at a Maggiano's restaurant every Thursday *He originally auditioned for the role of Finn Hudson on Glee. *Darren has a "cool crush" on co-star Heather Morris. *He was the first mentor on The Glee Project and guest starred in the episodes Individuality and Pairability. *Darren cut his hair after he got the role of Blaine Anderson on "Glee," and he hates the hair gel they use on him. *He won a Teen Choice Award for Breakout TV Star in 2011. *The Glee Cast voted him as the Biggest Nerd alongside with Harry Shum Jr. *In the episode "Blame It On the Alcohol" Blaine says to Kurt "Best Party Ever!" and in Katy Perry's music video for "Last Friday Night" his character Aaron Christopher says to Katy "Best Party Ever!" *Wrote his first song, Human, when he was fifteen. *He wrote every song for Team Starkid's 'A Very Potter Sequel' and Starship. He co-wrote with AJ Holmes on A Very Potter Musical. *Had a small cameo role in Katy Perry's Last Friday Night music video, playing a character named Aaron Christopher (a parody of his own name) along with fellow Glee co-star Kevin McHale. Video *He played the role of J. Pierrepont Finch in the Broadway Musical "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" from January 3, 2012 through January 22, 2012. His 3 week stint set box office records for the highest grossing 3 weeks of the entire run. *He is the voice actor for Jann Lee in the video game Dead or Alive: Dimensions. *He guest starred in the animated show "The Cleveland Show" as Hunter, a Jewish teen pretending to be a Christian. *He hosted the 13th annual Broadway.com Audience Choice awards. *Subsequently, he won the "Favorite Replacement Award" for his role as J. Pierrepont Finch. *Has sang for US President Barack Obama and guests at Obama's LGBT Fundraiser in Beverley Hills in June 2012, this was originally supposed to be pop singer, P!nk's event but she had to drop out. *He is the second member of the cast to sing for the president, the first being Amber Riley. *His first most surreal moment since becoming a Hollywood star is when he was being introduced to Mariah Carey by Whitney Houston. *Number 69 on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2012. *He is a fan of Conan and it was a dream come true when he was able to have an interview with him. Source *He co-hosted the 2013 Teen Choice Awards with Lucy Hale. *He is nominated for the Peoples Choice Awards 3 times: Blam, Klaine, for himself as actor Quotes *"People fall in love with a person, not a gender." *“If you are not insecure as a teenager, then you are not a human being – which has not to say if you’re confident that you are inhuman. We all have insecurities” *"I'm kinda on cloud nine, actually I'd say cloud ten. Cloud nine was old news." *"I'm not just some floozy!" *"I was born a while ago...Now I'm here. Pretty cool." *"The cool thing about music is no one can take music away from you. You know, if you play the kazoo, no one's gonna be like, unless you're hanging with really terrible people, like take your kazoo and be like 'You can't play that anymore." *''(At Deathly Hallows Premiere)'' "There's been a terrible mistake. Someone really screwed up and let my nutty a** in here." *“When I look back on Glee and on this album, it’s like I was offered to live in a golden marshmallow house in the sky. It’s like, ‘Sure! I’ll take it!’ I never thought that it would ever happen, that I would get a magical marshmallow castle in the sky, but my God, thank you.” *"There's nothing more badass than being who you are." *"If I wear gold shorts, can I look like you, Chord Overstreet?" *"That which makes you different is what make you strong. Whether you're gay, straight, orange, purple, dinosaur, I don't care." *"No one's tried to stab me. That's cool. I enjoy not being stabbed." *"At the end of the day, I'm a fanboy." *“My big… sorta… hobbit hair, you could’ve found certain species that could cure cancer in there.” *"The Kardashians have a book? What the f*ck?" *"This is the most crazy romantic thing I've ever done in my life, this is going to be amazing, we're gonna run off and love each other forever and ever until we DIE!" *"Buy my album because... it's the kind of music you can be friends with. And it's the only way that *pause* aliens won't come to Earth and destroy us. I am sure of this." *"Be nice people, cause nobody likes an asshole." *''What does your song writing process look like?"It looks like a mess! It's like someone went into a room, took a dump, then grabbed a blowtorch and sprayed it all over the wall." *"Please don't kill me, I'm nice." *If you could see the world in only shade of one color, what color would you choose?'' "Pink. Cause it would be really funny. Cause really mean people wouldn't seem so mean anymore." *“I would say yes, Joey has a girlfriend… and she’s a nine foot tarantula with 100 legs and her eyes are made of lasers…and if anyone was to try and kill her they would perish.” *"I think if I met Dan Radcliffe my head would explode, so I think I'll avoid him cause I like my head not exploding." *"Well with that attitude let's do it! Huzzah!" *"I would be the worst president in the history of the United States... unless you want the apocalypse to happen really soon... then yes, I'll run for president." *"I hope their food is as delicious as they are cool," *"I'm a bum. I am a bum. Oh my God! You guys are interviewing a bum." *"More like supermegafoxyawesomehot!" *"Blaine has recently been bitten by a radio-active turtle. Blaine is running off to Argentina to start a zoo. Blaine then is hanging out with Rambo and moves to Mars. Then on Mars they start a glee club. The first intergalactic glee club! And that’s what you missed on GLEE!” *"Stick to your friends, love what you do, love who you are, and just go with that."'' '' *''from song, 'Not Alone' ''Baby you are not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you. *"I was consumed with my love for Chris Colfer." *"In Glee, there's a lot of amazing things... and they have nothing to do with me. So they can give me anything and I'd be like 'Yay, I get a song!'" *"I was throwing pinecones... pinecones... wake up, ya know?" *"It's gonna be totally awesome!" (From song Back to Hogwarts written by Darren Criss in A Very Potter Musical *"You may think I look good in suits but it's all a lie because there's pins and sh*t behind me and they do that for every guy" (Interview for Sexiest Man Alive) *"I just hope I can continue to do work that matters to me, I’m not interested in being any kind of superstar or anything I’m not. I’m just a dude who got lucky and an artist who cares about the work that I do." *"If you're crazy be proud of it because crazy people make me laugh." *"Geometry is super, super fun, because... I can't, I have to be honest with you: That sucks." *“You’re already inspirational. Just make sure to share it.” *"Use your creativity to create change." *"You have resources and you live in a world where you can surround yourself with people who support you." Gallery Tumblr lghrrg077S1qeogas.jpg Tumblr lgkz5acOQP1qd53kgo1 500.jpg 028.jpg DarrenCriss1.jpg Tumblr_mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mcjn2eMMnk1qapg62o1_500.png Tumblr_mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o9_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mc8clhw3g31qh4ldbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mc8akuf3le1rgrtw3o1_500.png Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio3_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio2_250.gif Tumblr_mc3tck6Cw01qzmvoio1_250.gif 63461946aelora213201173.jpg 5238068612 302c406b1d.jpg 2me7ss3.jpg.png Darren1.jpg 00013.jpg DCGlee-263R-3.jpg Darren criss gallery3.jpg 108086022.jpg Darrentongue.jpg Zzz.jpg 32384e.jpg 023637190.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Screen shot 2010-07-26 at 11.13.07 AM.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_levhh12kia1qagqn9o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lgm6ac4DXy1qclq1no1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 24Darren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 69glqa.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss2.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss3.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren Criss4.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss rcIY6.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 69350_833418.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss s640x480.jpeg|linktext=Darren Criss s640x480n.jpeg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lgho7wjkW31qb74s3o1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 5Darren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 15yxbu8.jpg.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lh6gi3vOn41qdx234o1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lh77lf8NPK1qauecro1_400.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lf6rxwheCX1qzl9k5o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 6a00e54fb7301c88340147e23cecb6970b.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 6a00e54fb7301c88340147e23cea02970b.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_legsn2IAlk1qehni3o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 63738818aelora228201180.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 63711981aelora227201153.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Screen shot 2010-11-16 at 10.21.48 AM.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lghrliLfUz1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 03-3.png|linktext=Darren Criss darrencriss3.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss x2_4ed6201.jpeg|Darren and Charice behind the scenes|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_li7ic1pnvm1qehni3o1_500.jpg|At Paleyfest K0YJh.png vLKoR.png tumblr_lir300C37C1qegfeco1_1280.png|Darren's hands|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lir3c4Yuaj1qegfeco1_1280.png|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5kerleDx1qfa8r3o1_1280.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5ka8yXVY1qfa8r3o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5ohkzCUN1qi4s8uo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5nvaPgip1qd53kgo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj5oihDp5R1qgu1tvo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lj72mnafla1qddswgo1_400.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss Darren-criss-yearbook-435x580.jpg|High School Photo|linktext=Darren Criss 8pdHJ.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss XDKDW.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 9dCu2.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren-criss-grove-performance-11232010-05-430x645.jpg tumblr_ldt4nxIRdW1qd2377o1_500.png|Yearbook 1069969-criss-magazine-glee-617-409.jpg|Billboard Magazine|linktext=Darren Criss Hrbbq.jpg|Billboard Magazine|linktext=Darren Criss 2zina4n.jpg|With his brother, Chuck|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_ljtbkihGgi1qdyl9uo1_500.jpg|Coachella|linktext=Darren Criss jg9bm.jpg|Before The Today Show|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lk22pwAB1D1qehni3o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_lk37dciheC1qhnn56o1_500.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren1.pbbig.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darren4.pbbig.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64433900Aelora423201110425AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64434328Aelora423201110026AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64412007Aelora4232011125606AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64411991Aelora4232011125225AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss 64412030Aelora4232011125544AM.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss darrentime.jpg|Times 100|linktext=Darren Criss darrentime3.jpg|Times 100|linktext=Darren Criss 1083929-darren-criss-4-617-409.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss ascapdarren.jpg|linktext=Darren Criss tumblr_ljn9zuupnh1qaqtxn.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg tight pants!.jpg dc shirtless.jpg|Darren Criss topless! tumblr_llhyqjdWEN1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhys2xn8A1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyseTiAZ1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhysr3lw01qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyt5TuJy1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhytg3vF41qfw6gq.jpg|Sexiest one of them all tumblr_llhytqVFYg1qfw6gq.jpg tumblr_llhyucmiTt1qfw6gq.jpg|Melting darren doesn't know.png|darren doesn't know dcriss2.jpg avpm.jpg GQ.jpg|:D Merry-christmas-darren-criss-300x300.jpg 7678 Darren Criss Nov16m.jpg normal_00001.jpg|Darren, Cory, Dianna and Lea Darren-criss-little-mermaid-300x300.jpg Darren criss yearbook.jpg Darren-criss-day-in-the-life-aol-interview-300x300.jpg tumblr_lmg9gv0EPB1qi5w5f.jpg tumblr_lmeo0hWp1k1qi6sxbo1_500.jpg darrencriss4.jpg Tumblr lmq7w5ouQg1qzl9k5o1 500.jpg Darren.png aaron christopherson.png|Aaron Christopherson Darren-criss—large-msg-12966014827.jpg Darren-criss-amas-teenage-dream-with-katy-perry-01.jpg Robert-ulrich-darren-criss.jpg Tumblr leyzg84aoP1qehni3o1 500.jpg Orig-13981481.jpg Tumblr lmz51yD6NQ1qh4ah8o1 500.jpg darrencriss_008.jpg darrencriss_036.png darrencriss_033.png darrencriss_010.png Tumblr lmlm6p9m7l1qklpfbo1 500.png imagesCAPM9C9J.jpg|His smile, love for music, pink glasses!! Tumblr lgmwbvYsqY1qbn5d5o1 500.png Tumblr lghtayxfU61qafewko1 500.gif lunapic_13086063526041_2.jpg|Parren = Darren + Pink Tumblr ln2iujrT2q1qffky9o1 500.gif|His signature. tumblr_lmz55jJXmP1qdbnj3o1_500.jpg princedarren.jpg woowww.png Tumblr lmm603CefN1qki5wso1 500.jpg Tumblr lmx6vwCGuC1qcjm7xo1 500.jpg Tumblr ln2bbwXLnv1qhqyogo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmweotN9pA1qbwvzoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmveqz9OTg1qadue8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmsv52Beod1qduiw9o1 400.gif Tumblr lmrj0gMIqg1qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr ldvxagbKBV1qc7cqo.jpg DarrenCriss2.jpg Tumblr ln7vw9mGgq1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lgy7hkFy5o1qzf644.gif Tumblr lgy7fuxmIC1qzf644.gif Tumblr lgy6taq4yf1qzf644.gif Tumblr ln5hj74eyV1qkvgx4o1 500.gif Tumblr lmst0sJdtR1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr lk7wqoCdFg1qdnpeio1 500.png Tumblr ljq4kyRqr81qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr ljmh1bxx1w1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lncwmdTvVz1qhxocvo1 400.jpg Tumblr lngkp0QtBr1qbjicho1 1280.jpg Tumblr lnfs8bGN5n1qgk57io1 500.jpg Tumblr lniuhddaqt1qc1vfyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnhfrmPlTU1qzy5tao1 500.gif Tumblr lnhe8jR8kz1qcb5ndo1 500.gif Tumblr lngmlu53kD1qlww3ro1 500.gif Tumblr lmzhrdXlS61qgzqnco1 500.gif Tumblr ldcl5sKg531qe0yfuo1 500.jpg|Darren with his parents. Tumblr lnrvnwNKWF1qa49pao1 500.jpg Tumblr lntnovlp6u1qfcdl6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lntitcZzDd1qi6wjno1 500.jpg Tumblr lnvdoacs6E1qcdzblo1 500.gif Tumblr lnvd36DgJi1qdnpeio1 500.gif Rock.PNG Guitar.PNG Fans.PNG D.PNG normal_140.jpg normal_009.JPG normal_00077.jpg normal_0006.jpg normal_0005.jpg Tumblr lnquntRe5l1qg9537o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnqbk6JG3m1qigb2no1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lno18yNa1X1qgbx5jo1 500.gif Tumblr lnnsg8DWoD1qjkxdso1 500.jpg Tumblr lnxvtdoWUj1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lnxfvyYv2x1qfdcz6.gif Tumblr lnz79oI3ya1qgkj5so1 400.gif Tumblr lnzggmgR321qfmm7do1 500.jpg 001~5.jpg Tumblr lnfb0dh0P51qh2s4wo1 400.gif Tumblr lnw2czoCOh1qbe1leo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr llzxzaxoO11qzmgk8o1 500.gif Tumblr lk0tq8qFoO1qdxej0o1 500.gif Tumblr loi9bo0tV61qdxej0o1 500.gif 1070797651.jpg Tumblr loo21wCAhX1qk6vsv.gif Tumblr lonoapUeSb1qdxej0o1 500.jpg tumblr_lor46uz0jy1qfrzok.jpg|You are so CUTE Darren! Tumblr lom17oeUSR1qfh37ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lohpsjUie51qcayy9.gif Tumblr loekftF8m81qk8edvo1 500.gif Tumblr loam75trDx1qafv9po1 500.gif Tumblr lnveteetw71qcayy9.gif Tumblr lnl95gOi4V1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lna0qjQNTc1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lmzje0p7iO1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lmble43wOD1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lm6qmrMWet1qi6wjno1 500.jpg|Could it be? A photo of young Darren. Tumblr lotq99rdEc1qcayy9.gif Tumblr llt9w291Mz1qj5qeao1 500.jpg Tumblr lorq00J5n71qhivg9o1 400.jpg Tumblr ljyb6uzojw1qzr335.gif Tumblr loz3gyLEJK1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lozxhnvLNo1qfyijao1 r1 500.png Tumblr lovzay6O8a1qarmfjo4 500.gif Tumblr lp2a6z9OEp1qcayy9.gif Tumblr loww1j7qhP1qlpwmwo1 500.gif tumblr_lp68fmOONO1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lp6b7mg8Tn1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lp6b0camou1qgu1tvo1_500.jpg Tumblr lnw2z4eAnK1qe5x4p.gif Tumblr lnz2xp136c1qi4s8uo1 500.gif Tumblr lpccnygGy11qdemuso1 500.jpg Tumblr lou0tcTqzI1qk7cg4o1 500.jpg darrenrgrgf.jpg tumblr_lpoki6AgxB1qat4jdo1_500.jpg|Darren with Kellan Sarmiento (mini warbler) and his parents at the Glee 3D movie premiere. 254649_144883442263055_101236796627720_277786_7647359_n.jpg 262994_10150265647307608_604017607_7439958_5565920_n.jpg 282508_10150280074377608_604017607_7582971_4786062_n.jpg 283263_10150279195732608_604017607_7574766_3968741_n.jpg 285348_10150268808472608_604017607_7475215_5436322_n.jpg DC_RH_BB.JPG|Darren Criss in How to Succeed in Business with Rose Hemingway and Beau Bridges|linktext=Darren Criss in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying Fox-Golden-Globes-After-Party-435x580.jpg darren-criss-february-2011.jpg Darren-Criss-bday-cake-at-LAVO-LV-588.jpg tumblr_li1looQYNz1qhjex4o1_500.jpg|Darren in his junior year tumblr_lkl5dyue7t1qfbykho1_500.jpg darren SAG.JPG darren-criss-sag2012-1.jpg darren-criss-sag2012-2.jpg group-sag2012-1.png group-sag2012-2.jpg jdjwo.PNG zxcvbn.PNG xcvbnms.PNG xcvbnm.PNG darren-criss-how-to-succeed.jpg|how to succeed vbndfgvh.PNG grant 4.JPG dfgbhnjkkisa.JPG xcvbn.PNG zxcvbnm,..JPG tumblr_lqyljr1pVb1qkgdtqo2_500.jpg tumblr_m0a8tkFS9O1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0bqqiZd561qm9w0bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0bz76sAh71qeb6qco1_500.png tumblr_m0bqtsXv741qm9w0bo1_500.jpg Tumblr lr44ch7yHj1qkctuoo1 500.png Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho5 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho2 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho1 500.jpg Tumblr m0br2m2AyY1qm9w0bo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho4 250.jpg Tumblr m0bxo2Pzff1r2y6uho3 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho6 500.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho5 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho4 250.jpg Tumblr m0buj4ihqU1r2y6uho1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bwvsqM4s1qfrruno1 500.jpg Tumblr m0bx339eQf1qdcvedo1 250.jpg Tumblr m0bx339eQf1qdcvedo4 250.jpg Tumblr m0c2djamR21qhh5fko4 250.jpg Tumblr m0c2djamR21qhh5fko8 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0d1mhpyBY1qg49w0o6 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo3 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr m0h9erb9Sw1qayexuo1 500.jpg tumblr_m0by5eodA31qhw9vxo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnp4dnLHsu1qki5wso1_500.jpg tumblr_lthj2d4v8W1qzgro7o1_500.png.jpg 141300507028246743_ggoiEsbH_c.jpg tumblr_m2tbh5V68v1r6nrbwo2_r1_250.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o8 500.png Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o7 r1 400.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o5 500.png Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o4 r2 500.jpg Tumblr ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1sbd85O41qgghb8o2_400.jpg Darren-criss-daman-magazine2.jpeg Blaine glee.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png 50k4k7.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Kurtblainedavidwes.jpg Tumblr lbfd7wCw1Y1qcjag4o1 1280.jpg Klain-3.png 014.jpg 15wdidj.jpg 203768010.jpg 2jaaupv.jpg 30aghvo.gif DarrenAsHarry.jpg DarrenCrissRocksOut.jpg Darren Criss2.jpg Darren Criss4.jpg Mq0011.jpg Preview green-187x300.jpg RcIY6.jpg Screen shot 2010-07-26 at 11.13.07 AM.png Screen shot 2010-11-16 at 10.21.48 AM.png Tumblr lbyib5nTcm1qblpito1 400.jpg Tumblr lclkv50jFI1qbboz4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ld2npo2Tg71qdnd7vo1 500.jpg imaSSFges.jpg Darren-criss-microphone.jpg glee-prom-04.jpg glee-prom-05.jpg X2 4ed6201.jpeg Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.13.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.45.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.28.24 AM.png 17; Blaine Anderson.jpg Darren-criss-yearbook-435x580.jpg Darren.jpeg darren-criss-glee.jpg KurtSchließfach.png 348px-285348_10150268808472608_604017607_7475215_5436322_n.jpg 284143_229765553726078_212619538774013_577896_2778153_n.jpg 294639_232536260115674_212619538774013_585374_300414_n.jpg tumblr_lpoki6AgxB1qat4jdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wj6qmRR1qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wjte3GW1qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr9wk3vsz51qj7d92o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrbqh0ySNR1r1nkbho1_500.jpg tumblr_li612oChKV1qg1zuyo1_500.jpg 22-backstage-gallery-b.jpg|Warblers on Ellen 1083929-darren-criss-4-617-409.jpg 254649 144883442263055 101236796627720 277786 7647359 n.jpg 262994 10150265647307608 604017607 7439958 5565920 n.jpg 285348 10150268808472608 604017607 7475215 5436322 n.jpg 64434328Aelora423201110026AM.jpg Vogue darren pose.gif Darren Criss png.png glee09-portrait-darren0696jm.jpg Tumblr lnc5nokTQc1qzucly.gif Tumblr lw7tjwLj6j1qfkbv9o1 500.gif BlaineINU2.png KurtBlainePPP2.png KurtBlainePPP.png BlaineSantanaINU.png Animal.png 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png glee blaine.jpg Itsnotunusual17.png Itsnotunusual15.png Itsnotunusual13.png Itsnotunusualfine.gif Itsnotunusual12.png Itsnotunusual10.png Itsnotunusualll2.png Itsnotunusual.png Isnu1.png Isnotunusual4.gif Itsnotunusual2.png Itsnotunusual1.png Blackbird12.jpg Blackbird5.png BlaineP.png BlaineIKAG34.png 1.157635.jpg 580_NEW.jpg BlaineHOTS3.png BlaineHOTS2.png BlaineHOTS.png BlaineMITM.png BlaineC2.png BlaineC.png BlaineEMCS3.png BlaineEMCS2.png BlaineEMCS.png BlaineEMC13.png Darrenfashion.png Darrenfashion2.png Darrenfashion3.png Darrenfashion4.png Darrenfashion5.png Darrenfashion6.png CrissColferFashion.png DarrenSTUART.jpg LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png LS7.png LS5.png LS1.png LS4.png Dirtylittlefreak.png CS28.png CS27.png CS25.png CS23.png CS21.png CS19.png CS18.png CS13.png CS12.png CS10.png CS8.png CS7.png CS5.png CS3.png SOWN22.png SOWN21.png SOWN20.png SOWN19.png SOWN18.png SOWN13.png SOWN10.png SOWN8.png SOWN5.png SOWN4.png SOWN2.png 23tmik0.jpg BlaineSTIUTK.png BlainenowandthenBlaineSTIUTK.png BlainecuteBTW.png BlainecuteBTW2.png Blainegetaclue.png Blainegetaclue2.png Blainegetaclue3.png Blaineoohcute2.png R:HLW10.png R:HLW9.png R:HLW8.png R:HLW2.png R:HLW1.png BlaineFighter3.png BlaineFighter4.png BlaineFighter5.png BlaineFighter6.png BlaineFighter9.png BlaineFighter10.png BlaineFighter11.png BlaineFighter12.png BlaineFighter13.png BlaineFighter14.png BlaineFighter16.png BlaineFighter17.png BlaineFighter.png BlaineFighter2.png BlaineFighter18.png BlaineFighter19.png BlaineFighter20.png BlaineFighter21.png BlaineFighter22.png BlaineFighter23.png Tumblr lx2rvhvmgZ1qjotbvo1 500.png Tumblr lumgwzqMy71qk7rkto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfhn5bmaU1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz8i8flTsU1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltda9hJgtm1r5640wo1 500.png Tumblr lj6ym7bbmh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd5ykKtXf1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr luhsggoU6e1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1g31PEcV1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvssehOfNo1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr li81oqHMou1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkahm3M1EP1qh2wt5.jpg INRBIO11.png INRBIO10.png INRBIO9.png INRBIO5.png INRBIO3.png Klaineloveofmylife.png Klaineloveofmylife2.png Klaineloveofmylife3.png IGN19.png IGN13.png Darren Criss CurlyHair.png Tumblr m3h6kuYvjq1r4ezfzo4 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3kyu5bw361r6nrbwo2 1280 darren cinco.jpg img-darren-criss1_10323135502.jpg_med_thumb.jpg darren-criss-236679.jpg darren-criss-lavo-birthday-02272011-06.jpg darren-criss-avenue-q-03022011-04.jpg darren-criss-294794.jpg Darren+Criss+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+xg42-M58UBOl.jpg Darren_HotDamm.jpg Darren-criss-glasses.jpeg Tumblr m3qfmm3DuW1rv61ato1 500.gif Tumblr m3qf1s8gxt1r8q2g3o1 250.png Tumblr m3qd2pacd21r09pxfo1 500.png Darren_Criss_withFriend.jpg tumblr_m3wud48NJI1rvps3so1_500.jpg tumblr_m3y5ulKMYr1r0oqtyo1_500.jpg Gleeprom04.jpg Tumblr m419q0QLed1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o6_1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o8_1280.jpg tumblr_m41alf53xA1qfcdl6o3_250.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_m41al4nKnd1r4gxc3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_m419c8f8xE1r4gxc3o2_500.jpg tumblr_m419gb4HDA1qzls93o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41gteOxxk1qb74s3o2_250.jpg Tumblr m41s7gnflY1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m41s7gnflY1qg49w0o1 500.jpg tumblr_m41g7brlre1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41ip5BrI31qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41jc7Bv8J1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m42dkv5SxW1qgf129o1_400.png BlaineGleeLive.png Darren_Criss14.jpg You Cute Boy.jpg Darren_Criss90.jpg Blainealright.png SkinheadDarren.jpg You Gorgeous Dude.png Darren-criss-gorgeous-haircut.jpeg Those Eyes.Damm Darren.png Tumblr m4oatzdfqt1r5an0ro1 500.jpg 379172 230200637092409 337371026 n.jpeg 599723 387037421354876 128286531 n.jpeg Glee-Guys-Chord-Overstreet-and-Darren-Criss-at-MuchMusic-Awards-2012-After-Party-1-435x580.jpg Glee-Guys-Chord-Overstreet-and-Darren-Criss-at-MuchMusic-Awards-2012-After-Party-435x580.jpg Chord MMVA's 4.jpeg Chord MMVA's 6.jpg Chord MMVA's 5.jpg DarrenCrissswimsuit.png DarrenFrog.jpg tumblr_m6dket7NBw1r4gxc3o1_400.png Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Nayadarren.jpg DarrenCrisswithaBeard.jpg DarrenwithACavemanbeard.jpg Darrensbeardissexy.png Darrenbeard.png Tumblr m76rtqisAz1qgrhvfo1 1280.jpeg DarrenonStage.jpg DarrenPool.jpg DarrenKevin2.jpg DarrenCrissGlass.jpg DarrenCoatCriss.jpg DarrenandKevin.jpg ImagesCAG227IM.jpg ImagesCA50V5AR.jpg Darren-criss-interview-magazine thumb-1-.jpg Tumblr m57vz681lG1r21bhro1 500.jpg Glee panel-7.jpg Glee panel-9.jpg Glee panel-13.jpg Glee panel-19.jpg Glee panel-22.jpg Chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-pair.jpg DarrenCrisspromo.jpg Instagr.amchorddarrenpingpong.jpg Tumblr m7w353JcnE1qbg1q8o5 250.jpg Tumblr m7w353JcnE1qbg1q8o8 250.jpg DarrenlookinghotattheMMVA.jpg Tumblr m8ili3J2P21ruhlk8.gif Tumblr m92qzhMxg81qzzzloo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o4 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o5 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o6 400.jpg Tumblr ma064tYUhx1qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma064tYUhx1qzxlw6o2 500.jpg Tumblr ma0152vtPD1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o7 400.jpg Tumblr m9zzrntzGb1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr ma03r2ujmi1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr ma0629i8131qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma03942Wt11qzxlw6o1 500.jpg Tumblr m9zwsmpawd1qemzi7o2 400.jpg Tumblr m9zx260sd31qemzi7o2 400.jpg Tumblr ma0b5z2AgP1qapg62o1 r1 500.png Tumblr ma0b5z2AgP1qapg62o2 r1 500.png Tumblr ma0mnoEzNW1rf9pv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma04f1XsbA1qlik5lo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma1efsJdXy1qau4zdo1 500.png Tumblr ma1f0laMKG1rv2znlo1 500.jpg Tumblr ma08yq9o4R1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr ma08yq9o4R1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr ma0i8onjlF1qdboxlo5 1280.jpg DarrenCriss.jpg DarrenCriss123.jpg DarrenataPressConferenceinParamountstudio2sept27.jpg DarrenataPressConferenceinParamountstudio1sept27.jpg Tumblr mb87stpeAG1r9haj6o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb87stpeAG1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Gleepress03.jpeg Gleepress05.jpeg Tumblr mb9skwBizj1r8gdm6o2 400.jpg Tumblr mb9skwBizj1r8gdm6o1 400.jpg Tumblr mb9nlepJLG1qc0tt0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mb9nlepJLG1qc0tt0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbt1ksZBkX1qzmvoio1 500.png Tumblr mbszy4I5On1qj8dg6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbszy4I5On1qj8dg6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbtfmrr38F1ruf1d7o1 1280.jpg DarrenCriss1234.jpg darren 633.jpg|Outfest - 13/10/12 darren 634.jpg darren 635.jpg darren 636.jpg darren 637.jpg darren 638.jpg DarrenCriss333.gif Tumblr mbug0hw66X1qi6wjno2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mbug0hw66X1qi6wjno1 250.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno3 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno9 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno10 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno8 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyydjV8BU1qi6wjno7 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbyyt2GSoV1qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwcav7yDY1qay7deo1 400.jpg Tumblr mbvxfxu3a11r2iwe0o1 500.png 722ffd12172111e28abf22000a1e8b97 7.jpg Tumblr mbuwsoMYN91qaxxelo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mbwslr56I71r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwj5afSXj1qdsjzio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwjudMtjw1rie267o5 500.gif Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr lz3o1yNx8D1qdgmu2o2 250.gif Tumblr lz3o1yNx8D1qdgmu2o1 250.gif Tumblr ma4n9jHLXf1rdnxrro1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbe1dgBlPM1rv6xrao1 500.png Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbz9tt72HL1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg DClove.jpg Tumblr mbyhoc0CfL1riovzfo2 1280.png Tumblr mbyptqyr6g1r9dp7so1 500.jpg Tumblr mbz410PoOv1qjwui0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mbz077gKu61qct9clo1 500.jpg Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto4 250.gif Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto3 250.gif Tumblr m73hftPOoj1r4xoqto2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc2qyfbTit1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrr45aKonI1qi1q10o2 500.gif Tumblr mbcfksXv5V1rxbef2.jpg 672759337.jpg Tumblr mbzzkq0hQE1r93fn3o1 500.jpg Tumblr maa4l6MD1V1qeb6qco1 500.png Blainbowtie.jpg Tumblr mc0ggr2BaT1qz7k76o3 250.jpg Tumblr mc0ggr2BaT1qz7k76o2 250.jpg Tumblr mc0ggr2BaT1qz7k76o1 250.jpg Untitled-1bleinnno.jpg Tumblr mbwtw1wY9H1r38cdz.jpg Tumblr mc1n38BSXm1r6nrbwo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mc8b3kZMtd1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mc8dljYWWG1qaxxelo1 r1 500.jpg D12.jpg D15.jpg D16.jpg D23.jpg D24.jpg D55.jpg Small19.jpg Small23.jpg Tumblr mc8d4skv0g1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mc89rkNOZI1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Small33.jpg Small000.jpg Small55.jpg Small20.png Small18.jpg Tumblr mc9fy18dVr1r4gxc3o1 500.png D48.jpg Dd17.jpg D44.jpg D51.jpg Small01.jpg Small17.jpg Tumblr mcf4ozkkOL1qapg62o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mcd97jjlKd1qaxxelo1 500.gif Small12.jpg Small22.jpg D46.jpg Dd45.jpg Sectionals Blaine.jpg D49.jpg Tumblr mc8by1lsYK1rjpeaoo1 500.jpg Small21.jpg D50.jpg Dd77.jpg Tumblr mcgsh2GyRE1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mcjote2p051qg49w0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mcjlneaKGU1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Small4.jpg Tumblr mcjrzxHO2h1qg49w0o11 r1 1280.jpg DarrenCrissInWhite.jpg DarrenChristmasTree.jpg Tumblr mdef702uzc1rz0ti0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mddtt1kvSg1r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddv4qcpad1r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddtlqKkX51r9te8yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mddwb1QiOS1qlt10po1 500.jpg Tumblr mdce36sdHH1qfzltqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdg2bqtJne1qzmvoio1 500.jpg Tumblr mdhezhtUnL1r5mftvo6 500.jpg Tumblr mdhezhtUnL1r5mftvo3 400.jpg Tumblr mdhbzfZ60v1qzlhm3o4 400.jpg Tumblr mdj8woSnfz1rnbh2lo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdgsecZhkS1r5mftvo1 500.jpg BigDarrenpic6.png BigDarrenpic5.jpg BigDarrenpic4.jpg BigDarrenpic3.jpg BigDarrenpic2.jpg BigDarrenpic1.jpg Tumblr mdt4ecunAK1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdtajdnGLc1rd6e8fo10 1280.jpg Darrenofstyle1.jpg Crisscolfer8.jpg Sexyfacedarren.png Tumblr me36ybh4QU1r2860xo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mesixlPFf01qg49w0o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr meznvdyDdv1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr meyb4qRP2q1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr meyb4qRP2q1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Darren-GQ-darren-criss-22937120-530-708.jpeg Darrenisdapper.png Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8y47Lip31rk63wco4 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mg9885eHlI1qg49w0o11 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8zkx0cwu1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Laugh lol darren omg.gif Wth wtf what the hell is glee.gif Tumblr mg8tdggJUF1qivzmmo2 r1 500.jpg DarrenatPregoldenglobeparty.jpg Tumblr mg8ubr0YUO1qzlhm3o4 400.jpg Darren_hott.jpg Darrenjumpband.jpeg Tumblr mg9jt9oVby1rrwkp2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg8sorW99w1r5h2mto1 500.jpg Tumblr mg91ovt7t61qg49w0o3 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf21lkrN2C1qd65cqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxwbv9pxO1qbg1q8o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgxthzhZxQ1rw1dcoo1 250.gif Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco7 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco8 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mgxsxb972O1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxtnmaDbb1rd79kqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgx8r1dyBC1qi6wjno2 500.jpg Tumblr mgx8r1dyBC1qi6wjno1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwzawfWKC1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgwrvxK6bh1qclilyo1 500.png Tumblr mgwqm51TeN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mgwqm51TeN1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mgwrrytVh31r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwrkyE4uL1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwqowji3s1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgxvkg3Kro1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgxuqeisuN1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg NarrenDC.jpg Narren.jpg Tumblr mgwh8pD9Gn1ri1mzuo2 1280.png Tumblr mgwhwecLOQ1rbcx8to2 250.gif Tumblr mgwh8pD9Gn1ri1mzuo1 1280.png Tumblr mgz5alPlE31qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mh0n53bKnl1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mgwgqv10yI1r6ppzjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgwxcw40dm1qhg2p0o1 500.png Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco2 400.jpg Tumblr mgxnqss0kG1rk63wco3 400.jpg Tumblr mgylvsD9aJ1qfcnfho1 500.jpg Tumblr mgzroecGhc1qkg0mpo1 500.jpg Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mh392t6lXE1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Tumblr m8xcs5J5vq1r62ix2o2 250.gif Darrentakingpicturesbeforeheperforms.png Tumblr inline mh34wfywzV1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34v64MJM1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34ug5h4n1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34u2MXzu1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr inline mh34t7cyre1qjcfa3.jpg Tumblr mh35l04Vh01r4ruu0o1 250.gif Tumblr mh33ywFy0t1r4n428o2 250.gif Tumblr mh33ywFy0t1r4n428o1 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro4 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro3 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro2 250.gif Tumblr mh34xtOujv1qjysfro1 250.gif Tumblr mh35e26gtF1qk4g8po1 500.jpg Tumblr mh35yaSndI1s00tioo2 500.gif Tumblr mh35yaSndI1s00tioo1 500.gif Tumblr mh37epnPJw1qhx8uro2 250.gif Tumblr mh37epnPJw1qhx8uro1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mh3lm8pC8y1ru78h1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mh3kpwV1Vp1ri06kbo2 250.jpg Tumblr mh3kh7uD531r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mh3xjdzA8l1rwv33no1 500.gif Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo3 400.jpg Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo4 500.jpg Tumblr mh40uyyn5t1rur0fgo2 400.jpg Tumblr mh43rn9ZXF1qcoo6yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mh43rn9ZXF1qcoo6yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr inline mgwhntReEL1ru0934.gif 64219 10151404678550560 1709213619 n.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-05 om 22.56.32.png.jpg Tumblr mi7c7nPmwv1rk63wco1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7bpsVwQq1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o5 400.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o6 400.jpg Tumblr mi7aix255T1qg49w0o7 500.jpg Tumblr mi7al3htsz1rk63wco1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno6 500.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno4 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno5 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7aoh4mM01qi6wjno6 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7a6bmdlV1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mi78rnb4Tb1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi76opBTns1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi76jv2ss61ric3tlo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75zkJ2lK1rch54bo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mi73tcJdz51qg49w0o4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75d1rRb21qlii45o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o2 400.jpg Tumblr mi75dzycVI1qg49w0o3 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno2 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno3 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno4 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno5 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno6 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno7 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno8 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7g5syf2x1qi6wjno9 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7kghc5Mh1qivzmmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno1 400.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno2 250.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno3 250.jpg Tumblr mi7p6kYjcG1qi6wjno4 400.jpg Tumblr mi7fx96Bax1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo1 250.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo3 500.jpg Tumblr mi7i1zACBR1qivzmmo4 500.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o1 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o2 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o3 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o4 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o5 250.jpg Tumblr mi7jmaqci01r4gxc3o6 250.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mi7okajnfe1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o3 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o4 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o5 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mi79n1Dx5t1qg49w0o6 r1 400.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mihg48N3pb1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Tumblr mihkkdFcjy1qgghb8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mihh7rUz6n1qgrqm7o1 500.jpg Tumblr mih0gxFIMV1r5ccqmo1 500.png 482367 423464251073986 1774390408 n.jpeg 207383 341684372614905 1811301510 n.jpeg 549843 341681925948483 1151412492 n.jpeg PaleyFest13 - 18.jpg PaleyFest13 - 19.jpg PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg Darren00.jpg tumblr_mix9akYGGz1qivzmmo6_500.jpg Darren01.jpg DarrenCriss9.jpg DarrenCriss-3.jpg Darrenthumbsup.gif Dianna-Darren-glee-27076968-640-480.jpg Darren-dianna-vanityfair-022712.jpg Girl most likely darren criss boyband eyeliner guyliner.gif Darren criss girl most likely shirtless.gif Girl most likely darren criss guyliner eyeliner hot okay whatever yeah rsure.gif Girl most likely darren criss guyliner eyeliner hot okay whatever yeah sure.gif Darrenadorable.gif Darren00.jpg Lolokdarren.gif Darren criss cute.jpg Darren C.jpeg Darrenhi.gif Darren21.gif Darren cute.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 2.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 4.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot 3.gif Darren criss afreo curls hair omg sexy hot.gif grrrr.png 62751_431029163654563_299246520_n.jpg Darebeingsexy.jpg tumblr_mkyqbssv2vW1r4gxc3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ml7v6tzQSk1qenl7uo1_500.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_1.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_2.jpg DarrenGLAAD2013_4.jpg Darren&Jennifer.png Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png DarrenWCD2.jpg DarrenWCD.jpg tumblr_mm0r5rs02d1rucudlo1_250.jpg Tumblr mm33tuu7iT1r8h8p3o2 500.jpg Tumblr mm2uu4BSRh1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg tumblr_mm3adxEAq71qzmvoio2_250.png 603801 632911533405246 1206284700 n.jpg 575500 10151397681274147 1168628650 n.jpg Darren+Criss+darren.png Darren+Criss+darren.png tumblr_mmmoelax8C1qgs4sno1_250.gif JDK.jpg DarrenUpfront.jpg JanE&Darren.jpg 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere8.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere3.jpg CastAnniePremiere4.jpg CastAnniePremiere5.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere.jpg DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Darrengreat.png Darren soo.jpg Darren beign sexy.jpg hommage.jpg Darebear.jpg Criss3-e1326239999550.jpg darren imogene.jpg darren criss justin tranter.jpg 172583531.jpg 172583537.jpg 172583510.jpg 172583551.jpg 172583541.jpg tumblr_mompqslJAj1rhuccro1_500.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo1_400.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo3_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo4_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo5_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo6_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo7_250.jpg tumblr_mop9wwh5bZ1st0h2uo8_250.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo1_500.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo2_250.jpg tumblr_moxyogxpec1soxf4bo6_250.jpg 173518229.jpg 173513860.jpg 173513956.jpg 173513861.jpg 173513959.jpg 173514216.jpg 173514134.jpg 173513987.jpg 173513926.jpg 173513937.jpg GML Screening.jpg Darren Car.jpg dcriss-003.jpg dcriss-005.jpg dcriss-001.jpg GML1.jpg GML2.jpg GML3.png GML4.jpg GML5.jpg Dcriss1.jpg DC2.jpg Dcriss3.jpg dcriss5.jpg dcriss4.jpg dcriss6.jpg Tumblr mq6xjpMcfh1swnp5co2 250.jpg Tumblr mq6xjpMcfh1swnp5co1 1280.jpg Tumblr mq6xjpMcfh1swnp5co4 1280.jpg Darebear3.jpg darebear1.jpg darebear2.jpg Darren Wearing Pink Sunglasses and being goofy.jpg Darren Wearing Glasses 2.jpg Blaine and New Directions Wearing Michael Jackson Outfits.jpg Darren Criss 2.jpg criss1.jpg criss2.jpg criss3.jpg criss4.jpg criss5.jpg criss6.jpg criss7.jpg criss8.jpg criss9.jpg criss10.jpg criss11.png DARRENY2.png teenchoice.jpg do1.jpg do2.jpg do3.jpg do4.jpg do5.jpg do6.jpg do7.png do8.png do9.png do10.jpg do11.jpg do12.jpg Tumblr mquon1R04X1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg conan1.png conan3.png conan2.png conan4.jpg conan5.jpg dazza-conan.jpg Darrenplaying.jpg Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Tumblr mr9w5pTNp71qivzmmo2 500.jpg Lucy darren.jpg Darren lucy.jpg tca1.jpg tca2.jpg tca3.jpg tca4.jpg tca5.jpg|Prom Pose tca6.jpg tca7.jpg GleeCast TCAs.jpg Sleepyboy TCA darren.jpg football.jpg hmm.jpg twerk.jpg cutee.jpg normal_DC_001~29.jpg tc1.jpg tc2.jpg tc3.jpg crissoverstreet1.png crissstamos.png harryshumdarrencriss.jpg|Harry, Darren and Friend. back pocket.png phone.png TylerandDarren.jpg Darren's nails.jpg|Sometimes it's just time for purple. vma1.jpg vma2.jpg vma3.jpg KLAINEFINALLYGETSBACKTOGETHERKISSYAYAYAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!.png 3e7bd8d611cd11e3a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg 7842 10151595728049147 1492013180 n.jpg Tumblr mo1c9hGrAW1sq79x0o1 500.png BUNigRjCAAAoYKc.jpg BUNhm8oCYAEhT0E.jpg Tumblr mtdp234cDA1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg F813e08a21fa11e3979b22000a9f4ded 7.jpg Tumblr mtg50rYxJD1s9qiw2o1 500.png 30aae64822fd11e3bbc022000a9f1945 7.jpg Tumblr mthzihHUQj1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg BUuQyfLCUAADfMO.jpg BUuWA0SCMAM4sJS.jpg BUuHxfQCQAEDc9u.jpg BUt84ciCQAADK4A.jpg BUubIK4CIAE4O-w.png BUuddy7CUAAdWCy.jpg BUuhcKkCYAA5x .jpg Tumblr mti46lQpSm1qa4gwio2 250.gif BUuiA2jCYAANP6u.jpg WD.jpg wd2.jpg wd3.jpg wd4.jpg wd5.png wd6.png MvsND.jpg PR.png PR2.jpg pr3.jpg pr4.jpg pr5.jpg pr6.jpg pr7.png DarrenC.jpg Tumblr mtnkufrM0F1qcili6o1 500.png Tumblr mto5kfH5051s46flho2 r1 500.jpg BU4ehK8CUAANRGg-1380138143.jpg Darren AHSC.jpg Darren AHSC2.jpg Tumblr mucxep611R1qkdlvqo1 500.png Tumblr mumr29DhkN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muscivO26k1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhcxcaLXIM1rg2u2mo3 250.jpg Miarren.jpg Miarren hug.png Miarren spiky wot.jpg Tumblr muy0xl66NR1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg BW-9QaPCAAAeJSI.jpg BW E8fACUAA75Fv.jpg 1384014 725806034115795 225234370 n.jpg darren twitter bless you you muffin.png darren criss celebration of dreams.jpg 1392093 455376787914627 725930548 n.jpg Tumblr mviucmt8OU1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6x9eL9U1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Darren (1).jpg Darren (2).jpg Darren (3).jpg Darren (4).jpg Darren (8).jpg Darren (9).jpg Darren (11).jpg Darren (12).jpg Darren MTV EMAs.jpg Darren MTV EMAs (2).jpg Darren EMAs.jpg Darren EMAs (2).jpg B27b2b2a4b4211e3a1d00ec1df5821cd 8.jpg Bike chanderson shumcriss darren harry.jpg six by sondheim darren america jeremy 1.gif Six by sondheim darren america jeremy documentary.jpg Tumblr mxieavfvAg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Videos Category:Actors